1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing method, and a computer readable medium. In particular, the present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing method, and a program used by the image processing system for calculating the amount of a substance inside an object.
2. Related Art
An apparatus for measuring an amount of a light absorbing substance in blood based on pulse photometry is known as in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication 2004-230000. A digital oximeter that non-invasively measures oxygen saturation in an artery is known as in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-505115.
The light from blood inside an organism is absorbed or scattered by a substance depending on the depth of the blood. The spectral intensity of the blood changes depending on the concentration of the absorptive component or the light emitting component, such as indo-cyanine green, in the blood. Therefore, the substance concentrations calculated by the apparatuses described above include a significant error resulting from the depth and concentration of the indo-cyanine green, or the like.